Friends Arguing
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Ash and Twilight are arguing. What are they arguing about? rated M for strong language, but it censored, most of them.


On the edge of the Everfree forest, Twilight and Ash were having a pokemon battle.

Ash; Pikachu use quick attack.

Pikachu uses quick attack.

Twilight; Squirtle dodge it and use water gun.

Squirtle dodge Pikachu and uses water gun on Pikachu.

Pikachu; Pika. [thud].

Ash; Pikachu, are you okay?

Pikachu nodded.

Ash; nice game Twilight, you were great Squirtle return.

Twilight; thanks Ash, I never knew some pokemon battle can be crazy.

Ash; what you mean?

Twilight; well seeing that you almost try to kill Squirtle is kind of abusing.

Ash; wait, we don't kill our pokemon, we just battle it, when it faint we just put it in this damn pokeball until it heal.

Twilight; now watch your language, Ash.

Ash; why are you telling me to watch me language.

Twilight; hey, this is Equestria, Princess Celestia makes the rule, if she see you cussing a lot she is ganna banished you.

Ash; that Princess is a bad*ss. don't know why you listen to her all the time.

Twilight; I don't listen to her all the time, and even if I do She is my teacher.

Ash; you're crazy.

Twilight; you're crazy.

Ash; look, you can admit that you were crazy before.

Twilight; I was not.

Ash; oh yeah, remember when you enchanted your sh*tty doll in order to get a damn friendship report.

Twilight; well I realized that I didn't have to do it all the time.

Ash; yeah right, even Pinkie Pie, she a jack*ss.

Twilight; [gasp] how dare you called Pinkie Pie a jack*ss.

Ash; well that what she is, she even talk to her imaginary friend, because you and your little pony friend didn't show up to her f*cking party.

Twilight; oh yeah, well you were crazy too. If you were a better pokemon master, you wouldn't have to be Gary Oak rival in the first place.

Ash; I was Gary Oak rival before I got Pikachu.

Twilight; then maybe you should've got up earlier.

Ash; oh yeah, well a lot of people went insane, crazy, and evil once and the while.

Twilight; oh yeah, like who.

Ash; Hamlet, people think he crazy, because no one would believe that Claudis killed Hamlet's father.

Twilight; oh yeah, how about Eddy, whenever the Cul Se Sac is empty, he couldn't get a cr*ppy quarter.

Ash; you just cuss.

Twilight; only because you wont admit that I am a calm pony.

Ash; who said you were a calm pony.

Twilight; nopony but if you don't...

Pikachu; PIIIIIKKKKKAAAAACCCCHHHHHUU!

Ash and Twilight; [screaming]

Pikachu uses thundershock on Twilight and Ash.

Twilight; do you see what this b*tch did?

Ash; hey, you cant say that to my Pikachu.

Twilight; all you ever care about is pokemon battle and winning gym badges.

Ash; well all you ever care about is writing stupid friendship report.

Twilight; it not STUPID!

Ash; beside, I can name thousand of people who went crazy, insane, and evil.

Twilight; well then name them.

Ash; let see, Ophelia, Eggman, Team Rocket, Discord, Fluttershy, Spike the dragon, Mickey Mouse, Romeo, Forrest Gump, Claw, Scar, Zira, Jafar, Ursula, Fluttershy, Sonic, Stick, Applejack, Nightmare Moon, Hal, Lois, Malcolm, Dewey, Reese, Darth Vador, King Sombra, Tom, Tab, Timmy Turner, and Peter Griffon.

Twilight; is that the best you can do?

Ash; and I suppose you got some.

Twilight; yes, I got, Homer, Marge, Bart Lisa, Maggie, Mr. Burns, Sideshow Bob, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Lighting Duct, Gilda, Grim Reaper, Billy, Mandy, Ed, Double Dee, Simon Birch, Fushia, Delightful Children, Nigel Uno, Hoagie, Kuki Sanban, Mushi Sanban, Wally, Abby, Grug, Diamond Dogs, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, Vitanti, Nuka, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Plankton, Sly, Gobbo, Swiper, Pie Man, and Sour Grape.

Ash; yeah So what.

Twilight; you just don't know that I am an "A" student.

Ash; that something a smart*ss would say.

Twilight; YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Ash; oh I wish, but I have more experiment, then your pony tale.

Twilight; what does that suppose to mean?

Ash; I travel all over the world.

Twilight; so.

Ash; yeah, I dont have time to play with ponies who learn some f*cking friendship report.

Twilight; oh yeah, well unleast I dont create a total havoc over Equestria.

Ash; said who.

Twilight; me jerk.

Ash; your the jerk.

Twilight; [gasp] that it.

Twilight use the giant magic to destroy Ash and Pikachu

Ash and Pikachu; [screaming].

Ash and Pikachu both died.

Twilight; Muwhahahahahahahahahaa. Now you will see that I am not the only bullsh*t p*ssy to go around.

Princess Celestia; TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

Twilight; [scream] Princess Celestia, hi uh, what are you doing here.

Princess Celestia; I heard you and Ash fighting, and now you killed him.

Twilight; well yeah but...

Princess Celestia; goodbye Twilight Sparkle.

Princess Celestia uses the big magic from her horn.

Twilight; oh sh-

Before Twilight could say it, Princess Celestia killed Twilight Sparkle.

Princess Celestia; that should do it.

Princess Celestia flew away.

The End.


End file.
